Ikatan
by Namikaze Mutiara Hana
Summary: Hubungan Naruto dan Hinata yang sudah berjalan 4 tahun ternyata tidak semudah itu mendapat restu dari Hiashi Hyuuga. Segala cara telah mereka lakukan, tapi tidak ada yang berhasil, hingga Naruto menemukan satu cara terakhir. Apa itu? RnR Please banget


**A NARUTO FICT**

**BY NAMIKAZE MUTIARA HANA**

**IKATAN  
**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto & Hyuuga Hinata  
**

**Genre: Romance  
**

**Warning: LEMON ICE alur cepat  
**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

Di sudut taman kota. .

"Aku bingung Hinata. Aku harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi sikap ayahmu itu". Naruto memegang mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya. Naruto terlihat frustasi.

"Ma-maafkan aku Naruto-kun". Gadis bermata lavender itu tertunduk lesu. Ia memahami perasaan kekasihnya itu. Hinata bukannya tidak mau berusaha, tapi gadis itu selalu di acuhkan ayahnya. Hinata berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis di hadapan pujaan hatinya itu. Hatinya pilu.

"Kita sudah empat tahun pacaran. Aku sangat ingin menikahimu". Naruto menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku juga ingin Naruto-kun. Aku sangat ingin". Hinata tak kuasa untuk menahan air matanya. Gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk memegang tangan sang pemuda. Naruto cukup di buat kaget dengan sikap gadisnya itu. Ia melirik Hinata yang ternyata malah menangis.

"Sudahlah, menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah'. Naruto menyeka air mata gadis itu. "Air matamu terlalu berharga untuk menangisi hal yang semacam ini". Gadis hyuuga itu langsung memerah wajahnya mendengar perkataan Naruto. Sungguh perkataan itu telah menenangkan hatinya kembali. "Kita akan selesaikan ini bersama". Naruto memegang kembali tangan Hinata lebih erat.

"Ya kita akan melewati ini bersama". Hinata kembali tersenyum. "Tapi kita sudah melakukan semua hal, namun itu sia-sia". Hinata dan Naruto kembali tertunduk. Mereka berdua kembali teringat akan susah payahnya mendapatkan restu seorang Ayah Hinata. Entah mengapa, Ayah Hinata sangat membenci Naruto dan keluarganya. Naruto bahkan pernah di pukuli oleh Ayah Hinata. Hiashi. bukan karena apa-apa, tapi ketika Naruto pertama kali menyatakan bahwa dia ingin melamar Hinata. Tanpa basa basi lagi Hiashi langsung meninju lelaki pirang itu dan mengusirnya keluar. Hinata yang saat itu melihatnya menangis sejadi-jadinya. Hinata telah berpuluh-puluh kali meminta bahkan bersujud pada Ayahnya Hiashi. Namun tetap gadis itu di acuhkannya. Pernah suatu hari Naruto nekat meminta Ayahnya, Namikaze Minato dan Ibunya Uzumaki Kushina untuk meminta restu kepada si tua keras kepala Hiashi. Namun itu malah memperburuk keadaan. Hiashi langsung saja mengusir keluarga itu dari rumahnya. Kushina yang merasa harga diri keluarganya terinjak langsung memaki-maki pria setengah baya itu. Untunglah Minato dan Naruto langsung segera pergi dari tempat itu. Naruto dan Hinata kembali menghembuskan nafas mereka secara bersamaan.

"Entahlah. Aku bingung dengan kelakuan Ayahmu itu".

"Aku juga Naruto-kun". Hinata kembali tertunduk lesu.

"Aku punya satu rencana lagi. Tapi sepertinya kau pasti takan mau".

"Apa rencananya Naruto-kun? Katakan saja". Hinata melirik sang pemuda.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan hal 'itu'."

"Hal itu bagaimana Naruto-kun? Aku tidak mengerti".

"Ah kau ini Hinata. Hemm membuat anak. Hehe". Seperti biasa pemuda itu menunjukan cengirannya yang aneh.

"Membuat anak?". Hinata cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Ia ragu.

"Bagaimana?" Naruto menatap gadis itu dengan serius sekarang.

"A-aku mau saja. Untuk Naruto-kun aku rela melakukan apa saja. Aku juga rela mati demi Naruto-kun". Naruto kembali teringat akan pengorbanan yang Hinata tunjukan padanya. ketika ia hampir saja mati tertabrak mobil dan saat itu Hinata mendorongnya. Gadis itu terluka cukup parah namun untung saja Tuhan masih memberikan kesempatan pada mereka. "Tapi aku takut dengan anak kita nanti. Aku takut ia di malah di benci ayahku". Gadis Hyuuga itu menangis kembali.

"Aku tahu. Tapi ada kita kan sebagai orang tuanya yang akan melindunginya?".

"Tapi-"

"Aku rasa ini memang satu-satunya cara".

"Naruto-kun, baiklah aku mau melakukannya". Hinata kembali menunjukan senyumannya yang manis. "Aku tak ingin melihat Naruto-kun bersedih". Ujar gadis itu membuat Naruto terperangah mendengarnya.

"Arigatou Hinata. Ayah dan Ibuku saat ini sedang pergi ke Hokkaido. Dua hari lagi mereka baru pulang"

"Aku mengerti Naruto-kun. Sebaiknya kita segera ke rumahmu".

"Baiklah, ayo Hinata".

Mereka berdua pergi menuju rumah Naruto yang kebetulan tidak terlalu jauh dari taman itu. Mereka sepanjang jalan terus beregangan tangan dan saling melempar senda gurau. Akhirnya sampai juga di rumah Naruto yang cukup megah.

"Rumah Naruto-kun sepi sekali". Hinata memperhatikan seksama. Tidak ada pembantu di rumah itu.

"Ya semua pembantuku disuruh libur oleh Ibu. Ibu menghukumku karena aku masih tidak mau membantu ayah di kantornya. Jadi aku terpaksa tinggal sendiri'. cengirannya kembali.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Hinata heran.

"aku ingin menikah dulu dengan Hinata". cengirannya lagi.

"oh begitu rupanya". Hinata hanya tersenyum gemas mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Ayo masuk Hinata". Hinata mendahului pria itu. Naruto menelan ludahnya ketika ia memperhatikan pantat Hinata yang cukup besar. Dia langsung memegang tangan gadis Hyuuga itu kembali dan menuntunnya menuju ke kamarnya. Setelah kedua insan itu sampai di depan kamar Naruto, pria itu membuka pintunya dan mempersilahkan Hinata untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Maaf ya Hinata-chan. Kamarku berantakan". Ya seperti biasa cengirannya kembali sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun". Hinata berjalan masuk lalu duduk di atas ranjang milik Naruto.

Naruto memperhatikan dengan seksama tubuh gadis yang sangat ia cintai itu. Dari mulai rambut sampai ke kaki. Naruto menelan ludah ketika ia baru sadar bahwa dada milik kekasihnya itu cukup besar.

"Emm Naruto-kun. Aku takut kau melihatku seperti itu".

"Oh maaf. Aku ambil minum dulu". Naruto langsung bergegas pergi ke dapur. 'Sial, aku baru menyadarinya". Batin Naruto dalam hati.

Di kamar Naruto, Hinata melihat ada beberapa foto dirinya dan Naruto yang sudah cukup lama. Ia memegangnya dan mengusapnya perlahan. Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan cengiran khasnya dan dirinya dengan wajah yang memerah. Hinata tersenyum mengingat kejadian pas foto itu di ambil. Gadis itu juga melihat foto kedua orang tua Naruto dan tentu saja dengan anaknya. Ibu Naruto sangat cantik dan Ayahnya juga sangat tampan. Tetap saja bagi dirinya hanya Narutolah yang paling tampan yang berhasil merebut hatinya.

"Ini minumannya Hinata". Naruto meletakan dua gelas sirup di atas meja yang dulu pernah menjadi tempat ia belajar. Naruto lalu mendekati gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kita lalkukan Naruto-kun". Hinata menundukan kepalanya. Ia sangat gugup.

"Aku tidak tau harus memulainya bagaimana". Jawabnya dengan polos. Naruto mulai kembali menelusuri lekuk tubuh Hinata yang masih terbalut pakaian itu. Ia mencoba untuk mendatangkan fikiran mesumnya. Naruto dengan perlahan mendekati Hinata. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Ia mendekati wajah manis Hinata. Hinata lalu menutup matanya karena ia tak sanggup melihat Naruto sedekat ini. Gadis Hyuuga itu berusaha untuk tetap terjaga karena ia sendiri tak ingin mengecewkan orang yang paling ia sayangi. Dan 'cup' bibir mereka bertemu. Mereka berdua sedikit kaku karena sama-sama baru melakukannya. Pada awalnya kedua bibir itu hanya sebatas saling menempel. Namun lama-kelamaaan menjadi sebuah ciuman yang menggairahkan. Awalnya Naruto hanya mencoba menjulurkan lidahnya untuk memasuki mulut Hinata. Tak di sangka gadis itu membalas dan mulai terhanyut dalam suasana. keduanya saling menghisap bibir pasangan. Air liur mereka yang berjatuhan tak mereka hiraukan. Tentu saja di tengah panasnya mereka berciuman secara refleks tangan Naruto memegang kedua bukit kembar milik Hinata.

"Hmm ah Naruto-kun". Desahnya di tengah ciuman itu. Naruto terus saja meremas payudara itu dengan lembut. Kemudian naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan mulai menelusuri leher jenjang milik Hinata.

"Ah Naruto-kun". Desah gadis Hyuuga kembali. Ia benar-benar menikmati setiap ciuman yang Naruto berikan. Nafas Hinata memburu. Naruto memberikan cukup banyak kissmark di leher Hinata. Namun pria itu menghentikan aksinya.

"Posisinya tidak enak". Ujar Naruto kembali dengan cengirannya. Ia kemudian mendorong Hinata untuk berbaring. Hinata menggangguk tanda akan mengerti. Gadis Hyuuga itu membaringkan tubuhnya. Lalu Naruto mengunci tubuh itu dengan tubuhnya. Hinata cukup kerepotan dengan berat tubuh Naruto. Namun ia tak berani mengatakannya.

Naruto kembali memulai aksinya. Ia mencium gadis itu dengan lembut. Perlahan tapi pasti ciuman itu begitu menggairahkan. Mulai terdengar lagi desahan-desahan yang membuat Naruto semakin semangat saja. Tangan pemuda itu tak bisa diam begitu saja. Ia kembali meremas kedua bukit kembar itu.

"Aku merasa gerah". naruto membuka kaosnya. ia memamerkan bentuk tubuhnya yang sangat bagus. Otot-otot perutnya membuat Hinata kagum. Tak berapa lama kemudian pria itu dengan garang menyerang kembali bibir Hinata. Kali ini tangan Naruto perlahan membuka kemeja yang dipakai gadis itu. Satu persatu kancing di buka dan berhenti tepat di atas dada gadis itu. Naruto menelan ludah ketika ia melihat dada Hinata yang besar masih terbungkus dengan bra berwarna hitam itu. Seakan bra itu tidak cukup untuk menampung dada gadis itu. Kemudian naruto membuka sisa kancing kemeja kekasihnya dan terpampanglah pemandangan yang membuat dirinya takjub.

"Aku tak menyangka dadamu ini besar juga". Kata pemuda itu polos. Hinata hanya tersenyum malu mendengar pujian kekasihnya.

"A-aku malu Naruto-kun". Tangan Hinata menutupi kedua bukit kembarnya.

"Kenapa kau harus malu? Toh aku kan akan menjadi suamimu". Naruto tersenyum penuh arti. Walaupun dalam situasi begitu, ia tetap merasa fikirannya tak sepenuhnya di kuasai nafsu. Mereka melakukannya karena cinta. Ya karena cinta bukan karena nafsu.

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum. Ia merasa sangat bahagia.

"Lakukanlah sesukamu Naruto-kun". Hinata memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap kembali mata biru Naruto.

Naruto lalu memeluk gadis Hyuuga itu dengan erat. Seakan-akan ia sangat tidak ingin kehilangan kekasihnya itu. Ya mereka harus secepatnya terikat pernikahan.

Naruto merasa ada kehangatan di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di dadanya. Tangannya mencoba untuk membuka bra hitam milik Hinata. Lalu ia membuka kemeja dan bra itu lalu melemparnya. Kini Hinata setengah telanjang. Kemudian bibir Naruto menyerang payudara Hinata. Ia mengecup dan menjilatinya. Ada sensasi yang menyenangkan bermain dengan payudara Hinata. Ia lalu menghisap puting Hinata yang masih berwarna kemerah-merahan. Gadis Hyuuga itu semakin keras desahannya. Tangan gadis itu menekan kepala sang pemuda untuk terus melakukan itu padanya.

Mendengar desahan Hinata, Naruto makin menggila. Ia dengan segera mencoba melepas hotpants yang di pakai Hinata. Gadis itu mengangkat pinggulnya untuk membantu Naruto agar mudah melepaskannya. Naruto masih berkutat dengan menghisap payudara Hinata sebelah kanan dan tangan kirinya meremas bukit yang satu laginya. Lalu tangan kanan Naruto bergerilya mencoba memegang vagina milik Hinata. Tangan kanannya dengan nakal menggeser sedikit celana dalam itu dan ia bermain dengan sesuatu. Naruto merasa vagina kekasihnya itu sudah cukup basah dengan cairan entah apa.

"Ah naruto". Gadis Hyuuga mendesah. Kali ini tubuhnya menggelinjang tak kuat menahan rasa nikmat yang terasa di vaginanya. Naruto yang penasaran langsung menghentikan ciumannya di bukit kembar Hinata. Namun tangan kanannnya masih senang bermain di area yang sangat sensitif yang dimiliki wanita itu. Naruto lalu perlahan membuka celana dalam gadis itu. Dan kini gadis Hyuuga telanjang tanpa ada sehelai benangpun. Naruto menghela nafasnya ketika ia melihat vagina Hinata yang tidak terlalu lebat dan tidak gundul juga. Naruto kembali memaikan vagina gadis itu. Tepatnya di clistoris milik Hinata. Hinata yang sudah kewalahan dengan nikmat itu merasa akan ada sesuatu yang akan keluar dari vaginanya. Gadis itu merasa seperti ingin pipis dan "Ahhh Narutoo hentikan". Tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat. Naruto merasa banyak cairan yang keluar dari daerah intim milik kekasihnya. Ia menghentikan permainannya dan mengusap cairan bening itu lalu menjilatnya di depan Hinata.

"Ini rasanya enak". Hinata yang masih sibuk untuk memulihkan rasa linunya kembali mendapatkan serangan yang tak terduga dari Naruto. Ia tersadar bahwa wajah Naruto kini berada di depan mulut vaginanya. Serangan pertama adalah lidah dari pemuda itu. Lidah naruto mulai menelusuri setiap jengkal daerah khusus wanita itu. Ia menghisap habis cairan bening yang barusan Hinata keluarkan. Hinata mengerang kenikmatan. Tubuh gadis itu kembali tak bisa diam. Tangan Hinata menekan kepala Naruto dan berhasil membuat pemuda itu terengah-engah. Lidah Naruto kini memasuki lubang kenikmatan milik Hinata lalu menusuknya dengan jari tengah milik Naruto.

"Ah Naruto-kun a-aku mau ah". Belum selesai ucapannya tubuh Hinata kembali bergetar. Lubang itu kembali mengeluarkan cairan dan Naruto langsung melahapnya sampai habis. Kemudian pemuda itu melihat gadis Hyuuga yang sudah basah kuyup dengan keringat.

Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan membuka celananya. Dan waw terlihat 'adik' miliknya itu mengacung menantang. Hinata terkejut melihat benda milik kekasihnya itu. Mereka berdua kini berbugil ria. saling mengagumi tubuh pasangan masing-masing yang menurutnya sempurna.

Naruto lalu mengusap 'adik' miliknya. Hinata yang seolah mengerti apa yang di inginkan kekasihnya itu mendekati penis itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan ahh". Naruto mendesah. Gadis itu melahap habis 'adik' milik naruto. Penis Naruto yang cukup besar dan panjang tidak dapat tertampung dalam mulut kecilnya. Hinata menjilati dan memainkan lidahnya. Tangannya mengusap pelan batang penis itu dan buah zakar yang membuat Naruto melayang. Naruto terus mengerang membuat Hinata makin bernafsu untuk menjilati dan berkaraoke ria terhadap 'adik' milik kekasihnya itu.

Naruto lalu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Hinata yang berkaraoke ria sambil menungging membuat tangan Naruto gatal.

"Hinata, ganti posisi". Hinata menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memperhatikan Naruto. Naruto lalu memposisikan diri di samping gadis itu. "Begini saja". Hinata lalu kembali mencoba menelan penis Naruto. Tangan Naruto langsung menyerang lubang gadis itu dengan jari tengahnya.

"Ah Narutoo". Desahan gadis itu terdengar lagi. Naruto mempercepat gerakan menusuknya membuat nafsu Hinata kian membesar. Ia menghisap penis itu dan mengocoknya dengan cepat.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan. Naruto menghentikan tusukan jarinya dan mencoba melepas 'adik'nya dari mulut Hinata. Naruto lalu menindih gadis itu dan bersiap melakukan hubungan suami istri. Ia mengusap kembali penisnya dan mencoba memasukannya ke dalam lubang milik Hinata.

"Pelan-pelan Naruto". Kata-kata gadis itu tertahan ketika sedikit demi sedikit penis itu menembus keperawanan miliknya.

"Aaahhhh". Gadis Hyuuga berteriak kesakitan. Penis itu berhasil masuk ke dalam lubang miliknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Naruto sedikit khawatir. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Hinata.

"Sakit". Hinata meringis kesakitan. Entah mengapa ia meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku janji setelah ini kau tidak akan merasa sakit lagi". Naruto mulai menggerakan pinggulnya melaKukan gerakan maju mundur. Pemuda itu merasa ada sesuatu yang cukup basah di vagina milik Hinata. Naruto melirik sebentar dan ternyata ada sedikit darah. Rasa sakit itu perlahan sirna dengan gerakan yang Naruto lakukan. Kini Hinata kembali dengan desahannya.

"Ah Naruto, kenapa ini menjadi sangat nikmat". Desahan Hinata membuat Naruto makin bernafsu. Ia menggenjot vagina itu cukup kuat. Dada yang besar itu naik turun mengikuti irama genjotannya. Hinata benar-benar merasa dirinya melayang dengan gesekan antara vagina miliknya dengan penis itu.

Sepuluh menit kemudian. .

"Ah sial. Aku sudah ingin keluar". Naruto mempercepat gerakan maju mundurnya. Ia memompa habis sampai penis itu benar-benar masuk penuh di lubang Hinata. "I'm cumming sayang". dengan satu hentakan terakhir sperma itu meluncur di dalam lubang hinata. Naruto ambruk di atas badan Hinata. Mereka berdua kini telah bermandikan keringat dan masih terengah-engah. Perlahan 'adik' miliknya mengecil namun masih berada di lubang Hinata. Sperma itu bercampur dengan cairan bening dari vagina Hinata. Naruto lalu memeluk tubuh gadis itu.

"Aku mencintaimu". katanya dengan lembut. Hinata lalu membalas pelukan kekasihnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto-kun".

Naruto lalu mengecup bibir manis itu dengan penuh perasaan. Perasaan bahagia yang tak bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Kemudian ia berbaring di samping gadis itu dan kembali memeluknya. mereka berdua lalu terlelap karena kelelahan.

* * *

Hoalaahhhhhh merinding bgt nulis beginian.

hah sudahlah terimakasih sudah mau membacanya.

review yaaaaa fict aneh iniiii


End file.
